Naruto The Uchiha Child
by Misteryo211
Summary: What if Naruto was a twin with Sasuke in Uchiha clan and unlocks his EM Sharingan but his father is still Yondaime Hokage? What if Sasuke was loyal to Konoha and didn't run after revenge? What if Akatsuki had a different purpose? What if team 7 doesn't have Sakura? Read and see how Naruto becomes the Hokage and leads the world to true PEACE! NaruIno SasuTenTen.


**HELLO GUISE!  
**

**So yeah, welcome to my first story about how Naruto was born in the Uchiha clan, as I said this is my first story so please no hate, and I know my English is NOT perfect, so if I have any mistakes or if you spot anything else, please write in the reviews. So lets get on with the story then, why don't we? :)  
**

**Disclaimers - I do not own Naruto universe, but Yaluna and Araku are my OC's.**

* * *

**Konohagokure, the main entrance of the Uchiha compound.**

**3:35am.**

In the middle of the street, near the main entrance of the Uchiha compound stood 2 truly powerful ninjas. They exchanged the glare, the glare of anger, the glare of hatred. Midnight breeze wasn't as strong as always, but was enough to keep one of the ninjas cloak floating. It was a hokage cloak. On the other side, stood a powerful ninja with the Uchiha clan sign on the back of his shirt.

The spiky blond hair, the kunai with the seal, the hokage cloak. Yes it was the almighty Yellow Flash, the legendary ninja and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Standing in the breeze with only the ninja trousers on, and the hokage cloak in the middle of the night, was pretty cold but he obviously didn't show it.

On the other side, was an Uchiha. A very powerful Uchiha. It was the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha. He looked very tired and..angry, he had the thirst to kill Minato. The high jounin level stance meant that he was ready to fight. Many Uchiha members were watching them out of their windows, sneaking out of the corners, and some even on the roofs, nobody dared to go closer to the two powerful ninjas who are about to fight.

"How could you do this Minato!I thought I could believe in you, respect and trust as a leader of a powerful village, but now everything is gone! What do I see when I come back after 18 hours long work in the Konoha's Police to make sure that our villagers live in safety?! There's the almighty Yondaime in the bed with my wife! You will pay for this, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted Fugaku as he was about to strike.

"Wait Fugaku, I can explain..." said Minato with some kind of disbelief in his own words. _'Damn, no I can't explain this! I just had sex with his wife and I want to explain it..Sometimes I make myself laugh, I really do._' thought Yondaime.

The next moment Fugaku grabbed Minato by his collar, and threw him at one of the compound houses. Minato hit the wall and fell on the ground. '_Shit! I wasn't expecting this! Well I did go through his characteristics list at the Hokage mansion, it did say that his speed is higher than a very high jounin speed. I wasn't expecting him to be SO fast! Oh well, I am the fastest person in the Country of Fire at the moment.'_ he thought.

Yellow Flash stood up and was ready to attack when he saw Fugaku make handseals..familiar handseals..'_Oh no! Is he stupid or what! Oh Kami, he is a fool! He's going to burn the shit out of the compound if he uses this technique!'_

**Flash**, as Minato was already behind Fugaku. He placed a seal on his back when the Uchiha picked him up.

**Flash**, shouted Minato as both of them were on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion. Yondaime was smart, and when he was selected, he sealed the biggest part of the village, so in the case if something happens he will be there literally in a flash.

Fugaku didn't even notice the transfer to the other part of the village as he finished the handseals.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release:Great Fireball Technique)** the Uchiha shouted as he sent a MASSIVE fireball flying all over the village.

'_Hmph, so that's the power of fire affinity in Uchiha clan, ay_' Minato thought.

Fugaku was about to smile when he only realized that he's on the top of the Hokage mansion.

"What the fuck! You and your Yellow Flash tricks! You will regret all you've done tonight, blondie!"

"Blondie? Huh?.. And you're such a fool. How can you even call yourself the head of Uchiha clan, if not my Hiriashin you would've burned down the whole compound with that powerful fireball. Hmph, fool." Minato shouted in a voice filled with anger.

Kick, punch, block, counter attack, they were 'dancing' around for almost 5 minutes, it looked like the fight wouldn't even stop. They were even, Fugaku had much more experience but Minato had more power, that made them almost even. Exactly, ALMOST. Minato was the Yondaime Hokage after all.

**Flash**, as Minato and Fugaku were in woods, at the training ground 13.

"Why did you flash to here ay Minato? Don't want the villagers to see the epic loss of the almighty Yellow Flash?"

"No, in the case if I will have to kill you, I don't want it to happen on a saint place, next to the Hokage mountains and on the rooftops of the Hokage mansion. Simple enough."

"You can not defeat me. I will show you the power of Uchiha. I will show you how to respect elders, you weakling!" Fugaku said as he chuckled and dogged the kunai that as sent flying at him.

All the Yondaime could do is use his flash technique to avoid attacks, he didn't have time to attack himself, the Uchiha was truly a powerful shinobi. Fugaku was way too fast even for the Yellow Flash.

"Phahaha, all you can do is use your stupid technique to run away from me? Come on, fight like a man, defend the honor of the Yondaime Hokage!" Fugaku was already on rampage, he was crazy. His Sharingan was paying off for the log time use, as hes eyes started hurting.

"I approve it, you're a powerful shinobi, strong enough to rule the Uchiha clan. But you're a fool. Do you really want me to kill you? I will do it for the sake of the Uchiha clan, for Yaluna, you do NOT deserve a woman like her."

"Yes, do it, do it if you can, mahahahah" Fugaku laughed with his maniac-ish laugh.

Yondaime rushed at him and while fighting, put a seal on his chest. Then he flashed back to the tree and sent a kunai flying towards the Uchiha. It hit him straight in the head, in the eye.

***POOF***

'_What?! Kawarimi?!_' Minato thought was he felt a kunai touch his neck.

"Kukuku, I'm right here, behind you. Woah I'm proud of myself, I overcame the speed of the Yellow flash, called to be the fastest shinobi in the Country of Fire. Heh, here's the end, don't fuck with other's wifes, weakling."

Yondaime felt a small slice cut his neck open, and anger took him over.

"Who the hell do you think you are, who the hell are you to slice my neck like you bloody can! Now I'm actually not surprised she wants to leave you, you deserve nothing but death. I will be the one whose going to guide you to your last breath, it was honor to work with you, Fugaku Uchiha." Minato said in calm voice

The words Yondaime said sent Fugaku into frenzy, he couldn't move, they hurt him. He couldn't believe it, but words hurt him so much. He couldn't believe that someone who was about to get killed sent a shinobi like him into a frenzy with just words.

**Flash,** Yondaime was behind the Uchiha and it was time to use another of his self-made jutsus. He formed a ball in his hand in about the size of a small version of football, made out of pure chakra.

**Rasengan,** shouted Minato and sent the chakra ball into Uchiha's back. "One..." murmured Yondaime.

**Flash,** and Minato was in mid air with Fugaku, he formed the chakra ball again, and murmured "Two..."

**Rasengan, **Fugaku was sent flying towards the ground, but before he hit the ground Minato used the seal on Fugaku's chest.

**Flash,** and Yondaime was already forming the third Rasengan and ready to hit Fugaku, "Three..."

**Triple Rasengan Knockdown, **Yondaime shouted and hit the Uchiha in his chest, and smacking him against the floor. All this took less than 3 seconds.

"That's it, here's your end. Never underestimate the power of your opponent. That's what you get when you go against the Hokage." Yondaime said in calm voice. He knelt down to hear Fugaku's last words.

"As you was a member of Konoha, and a good shinobi that can be trusted by me, I will let you have you last words. Go on, Fugaku-kun."

"Hmph, never thought I'd get beaten by the Yello-cough, cough, Yellow Flash huh, you're a truly powerful Hokage. Last words eh? Well, firstly, look after the compound, and if you will have kids, make sure kids don't find you're the father. Make sure nobody will found out you're the father. That will prevent the chaos, and maybe even a Shinobi War...Can I ask you a question?"

"Go on, your last breath is coming, ask."

"Why Yaluna? She's a right bitch, I know that for sure. I don't get you people. I was trying to kill you not because of the fact that you made my wife cheat on me. But because of the fact that honor of Uchiha has fallen, the Hyuuga take the village over, and now than the Hokage is here with my wife. I loved her sister, Mikato, but I had to marry Yaluna because Mikato did not have her Sharingan activated. We had to make the clan stronger, and the only way was actually to make the strongest woman in Uchiha, the wife of the head. Why Yaluna? Why?"

"As you said, love. You loved her sister, her name was..Mikato, right? What made you follow the sake of the clan, not your heart? If you would truly love her, you would stand till the last to be with her, not the one who your clan wanted to."

"You are not in a cl-cough, cough, clan, you wont understand. If I wouldn't I would've been thrown out of the clan."

"Looks like you don't understand Fugaku. The people we love...Eh, love makes us do stupid things. I love Yaluna, but killing you I don't count as a stupid thing. Farewell, Fugaku Uchiha." Minato said as he cut his neck all open. He made sure there's no pulse and then hid the body. He made sure nobody will ever find him.

* * *

**Next morning, at the Hokage mansion.**

Minato was sitting in the Hokage chair, sorting out the never ending paperwork, as last night couldn't get out of his mind.

_'I need to think of something, I can't just tell them I killed him, I will lose the Hokage title and might even get into prison..._

"Just tell them it was self defense, Sensei Minato," said a man in a mask on his mouth and nose and the hitai-ate over his left eye,"I was there, I saw everything, you sense-... I mean Hokage-sama, are truly powerful shinobi. Heh, the Yellow Flash himself after all." the masked man finished.

"Kakshi, you know you can call me just 'Sensei Minato' no Hokage title and the suffix needed, how many times have I told yo-" he couldn't finish before he was interrupted by an old man kicking the door open. It was the Sondaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"You fool! Do you even know what you did?! The rumor is already out in the village, everyone knows! Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze yesterday night killed the head of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha! This will cause chaos in the village!" Hiruzen shouted at the Yondaime.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning technique)** as the legendary Wukong's staff appeared in Hiruzen's hands, and went flying straight into Minato's face.

"That's for doing foolish actions without over thinking the consequences, HO-KA-GE-sama."

"But Hiruzen-sama, I had no choice, he almost killed me! I could actually call this self defense!"

"Still it doesn't prove the fact that you fucked his wife and then killed him, THINK what you do sometimes!" Sarutobi said as the second hit made Yondaime fly over the whole Hokage room. After that Hiruzen dismissed the staff and sat down in a chair in front of the Hokage table.

"Oh Hiruzen-sama please stop... I didn't want to kill him, I didn't have a choice, if you'd be there you'd see.." Minato said as he showed Hiruzen his neck.

"Hmmm... So he was the first one to cut you right...Okay, I have a plan."

"A plan?" Kakashi and Minato said at the same time.

"Yes. You will call a council meeting. You will tell them everything. How it all happened that he was going to burn down the whole Uchiha compound, and that if not your Hiriashin, he would burn it all to ashes. You will say it was self defense, because that cut on your neck is pretty serious. And then after that, you will bring the body to Konoha and he will have his funeral as every human deserves. Gathered?"

"Yes Hiruzen-sensei!" Minato said without thinking. '_Hm, that's a pretty good plan tho.'_

* * *

**Later that day, in the forest next to the training ground 13.**

_'Now I just have to deliver the body to Konoha and go to the council meeting..Job done..Hmm, I wonder why my Hiriashin didn't work on the seal i placed yesterday night. Probably because the person is dead..or? We will see..'_ Minato thoughts he was walking down the training ground. Then he leaped over the fence and gasped.

"What the hell?! I remember I left the body here last night?!"

"Heheheheee...Searching for something, Hokage-sama?" Minato heard a squeaky voice, and then he saw a man sitting on the tree above him. He had an orange mask on his face, with whirling lines leading to the right eye, where Yondaime saw Sharingan._  
_

"Mangekyo Sharingan? Hmm.. I wonder who are you." Minato murmured.

"You, Hokage-sama, can call me...Tobi, just Tobi" he said, flipping the chain in his hands.

"Where is the body, Tobi, and why are you here. And why do you have the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Minato asked him in his always-calm voice.

"Oh wait, wait! Tobi can not answer so many questions at the time. Hokage-sama, Tobi don't like you." the mysterious man said in his squeaky voice.

"Oh God, another fool?"

"Come out at me and find out, Tobi likes to have fun!"

**Rasengan,** Minato was already in mid air casting his self-made jutsu, and smirked when he saw that Tobi couldn't escape the hit. But before he hit him, Minato flew through him, and Rasengan hit the tree behind Tobi, as Yondaime fell on the floor.

_'What the hell was that? I was sure he didn't have time to use Kawarimi or other replacement jutsu, I just went through him...who the hell is this Tobi and why does he have the Mangekyo Sharingan? All I've heard was legends about it...'_ Minato thought in his mind scape after he understood what happened.

"Now how the-" Minato couldn't finish when he was interrupted by Tobi.

"Woah Yondaime-sama already started? Huh Tobi wasn't ready! And don't ask me any questions, Namikaze. Tobi does not like you." Tobi said using an accent on the 'Namikaze' part.

"Hmph...Don't like me huh?"

"No, I don't." all of a sudden the squeaky voice was gone, it was a deep, creepy voice. Minato noticed the Sharingan spin.

**Tsukuyomi! **Tobi shouted, and the next thing Minato saw was red sky, and his first love, Kushina Uzumaki. He became really happy, but the thing he sees, is Tobi killing her, and again...and again...and again, over and over again for a long period of time until Yondaime was already on his knees crying and screaming.

"Please, please stop! Why are you doing this?! Why are you showing me this?!" Minato cried out in pain.

"Because Tobi does what he pleases, I am bored at the moment and I was waiting for you to come and collect the body, but now it's gone."

"Where's the body then?!"

"You might know him, Sasori, Sasori of the Red Sands. I owe him something, so I thought I'd pay it back with a body that he could turn into a puppet. Well why am I even telling you this, carry on.. Hmm.. What should I do now? Oh yeah, how about your other precious people getting killed? Oh wait no! They kill each other! While I will be throwing kunais at your body! Hehehe, perfect! Let's get on with it!" he said as everything around changed and all Yondaime's precious people were around him, at one moment started killing each other, while Tobi kept throwing kunais at Minato's body.

72 hours in the Tsukuyomi realm and three second in the real world. That what it took for Minato hit the floor flat, after the genjutsu ended. He collapsed, absolutely unconscious.

"Huh? Is that all Tobi needs to beat up the almighty Yellow Flash? Hmph, Tobi didn't get time to have fun at all!...Minato-sensei, looks like I've overcame you." Tobi said as he left the scene by his Sharingan spinning and sucking him into a whirling hole.

* * *

**Next morning, under the tree...**

Minato opened his eyes as he didn't feel any power in his body, every inch of his body hurt so bad, he wanted to die. His physical state was worse than ever, the only thing he saw when he closed his eyes was darkness...blood...and his precious people getting killed by each other.

_'What on earth was that! Just what the HELL!..I wonder will I have enough power for the Hiriashin...'_

**Flash, **as Yondaime appeared at the entrance of Konoha's hospital.

"Hokage-sama what on earth happened to you! Where was you?!" all nurses got really worried and picked him up after he collapsed from using the jutsu of teleportation.

* * *

**The sa****me day, evening...**

Yondaime Hokage woke up just before the sunset, he could here the birds chirping, the kids running outside, the nurses outside of the door, and then he saw...Yaluna. A beautiful 25 years old lady, with long red hair, pretty good sized breasts and a beautiful smile on her face. Yes a smile, even tho last night her before yesterday her husband got killed by the man shes holding hands with, she was still smiling.

"Yaluna..my beautiful princess...why are you smiling?" Minato asked in a soft tone.

"Because...because finally our clan is free..finally we don't have the tyrant that keeps shouting at us and 'sitting on our heads', finally Uchiha clan is free," she didn't finish and then she said in a louder tone "come in, guys!"

And then the biggest part of the Uchiha clan came in to the room where Minato and Yaluna was, and everyone was...happy!

"Whoo!"

"Finally we're free!"

"Thanks to the Yondaime Hokage!"

All kinds of cheering was heard from them, they just thanked him for giving them freedom. But everyone was interrupted by a man who was sitting on the window.

"I wouldn't be so happy about this, Minato." said the man.

"Oh.. Greetings Jyraiya-sensei. You came back as well, huh?"

"Yes I did, now may I ask for everyone to leave the room." Jirayia asked as everyone obeyed the order, nobody wanted to go against one of the legendary Sannins.

"Minato, do you even know what you've done? There's chaos outside of the village already, people want to start a new shinobi war because of it. In other villages, if you would kill such an important clan's head, you wouldn't be tolerated. For some next reason, you still have saved the Hokage title and you're not punished. Plus the clan is only happy about it, which is pretty strange, but after knowing what a man Fugaku was, I'm not that surprised. So huh, on his place I would try and kill you as well, because obviously his wife cheated on him with you. I know who attacked you, but I don't know why he had the Mangekyo Sharingan, or why he had the Sharingan at all. He gave the body to one of the S-Rank Missing Nins from Sunagakure, Sasori of The Red Sand. Heartless guy that is, takes out the organs and makes the human into a puppet, eh. Okay now than the plan, to don't cause more trouble outside of the village, because the village looks peaceful, they don't even seem to be bothered that their Hokage killed the head of the Uchiha clan, hm. Now, after you come out of the hospital, call a council meeting with as much of civilians as you can fit into the building. You will tell the the story how he was about to kill you and you had to defend yourself which lead to killing Fugaku Uchiha. Then all of you will have the minute of silence in the honor of a shinobi belonging to the Konoha. After that, you will tell them how it actually was with the body, that you came to collect it, but it was gone and a mysterious man approached you and you got knocked out by him. Yes you will have to tell the village the truth." Jyraiya said in his 'sensei' voice.

"Jiraiya-sensei...Thank-" Minato couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Jyraiya.

"SHUT UP! You are a fool! You're one of my students I never thought you could do something as stupid as that...I'm disappointed Minato, if this happens once more you will be-" now this time Sannin was interrupted.

"Jyraiya-sensei. Do you actually think that I wanted to kill Fugaku? I didn't have a different option, I had to kill him, it was me or him. As I can't leave the village without a Hokage, I can't lose to someone selfish and foolish like him. And lastly I can't leave Yaluna. Don't think that I am a fool, Jyraiya-sensei. At last, my sensei was one of the strongest ninjas in the world, I wouldn't make such a mistake by own free will. That will not happen again, Jyraiya-sensei." Yondaime said in a deep and serious voice with his head down, after he finished he showed his face, and pulled his big wide smile up.

"Hehehe, okay, get better Minato. I have to leave, farewell, Hokage-sama" The old sensei said as he jumped out of the window laughing.

Minato just smiled to that and went to sleep. The next morning he called a council meeting and explained everything, he did everything how his sensei told him. It all went pretty well, nobody was against Fugaku's death, probably because nobody liked him anyway.

* * *

**Time skip - 9 months.**

"WHAT! TWINS?! But you said there's only one kid!" Minato shouted at the medic nin.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, my skills are too bad to serve here, punish me. Punish me as hard as you want" Medic nin shouted at Minato as he sweat dropped with a twitching eyebrow and a pokerface.

"W-w-w-w-w-what? Umm...dis-s-s-s-sm-m-missed Ara-ra-ra-ra-raku..." Yondaime said in a scared voice, it was even hard to finish the sentence.

_'Need to go to the hospital to see Yaluna and my boy..I mean, boys...ugh, seriously wasn't waiting for this..I will use the seal I placed at the main gates in hospital'_ Minato thought after Araku left.

* * *

**Konoha's hospital,**

**Yalunas room.**

The doors opened and now the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, or the Yellow Flash walked in to the room as a daddy.

"Yaluna, my love!"

"Shhhh...they're sleeping!" Yaluna snapped back to Minato with annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry baby, how are they? Are we going to use the same name we thought of..? But what about the second one?"

"I have been thinking of a name..how about Naruto? The blond one, as he got your genes..blue eyes, blond spiky hair..you can see straight away he's not an Uchiha, lets name him Naruto"

"So now than he is going to live his whole life thinking why people treat him different to Sasuke? They wont know that I'm their dad until they're older, treat them the same way, I beg you Yaluna?"

"Fool! Obviously they will be treated the same way! They're my kids, they're BOTH Uchihas!"

"Good.." Minato said and the happy parents were talking all the way through the night, about what a good life their kids are going to have.

* * *

**2 weeks later, Konoha, middle of the night.**

"YALUNA! MAKE SURE THEY TREAT HIM THE SAME WAY AS SASUKE! MAKE SURE THEY DON'T TREAT HIM AS A DEMON, BUT AS A HERO!" Minato shouted as loud as he could, because the monsters roar was too loud to hear anything at all.

"YES..YES I WILL! I LOVE YOU MINATO!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO...GOODBYE, MY LOVE..." Minato shouted out his last words to his loved wife, Yaluna. He took Naruto and used Hiriashin to teleport to the Hokage Mansion.

"Okay Naruto, See this kitty? That's the 9 tailed for called Kyuubi, the most powerful bijuu of all. It's going to live inside of you, make sure, you don't let him get out of you. Use his chakra only in the situations that cannot be settled differently. Your Sharingan and the massive chakra reserved with my genes, wow, you will truly be a powerful shinobi. I love you son, Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze." Minato said as he jumped the rooftops and performed the only jutsu that can save the village.

**Dead Demon Consuming Seal**, and the figure of Shinigami started to appear behind Minato. Yondaime jumped on Kyuubi's back and gave the kid to Shinigami's hands.

**"NOW!" **Minato shouted as Shinigami formed a seal on kids stomach, and flipped his knife. With that the Kyuubi started to whirl into the kids stomach until it was gone..Now Naruto was the holder. The kid was sent flying to the ground, and there was Kakashi who caught him and shed a tear holding the baby, and watching Shinigami take Minato's body.. He was gone, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, was gone..gone forever.

Kakashi shunshined to the Uchiha compound and was carrying the kid through the streets of the compound. He noticed the whisker marks on the kids face, and that the seal was still red but the red color was fading slowly.

* * *

**As the life went on, Naruto was raised as an Uchiha, with all it's pride. Nobody has told him that his father is the**

**Yondaime Hokage, and he doesn't know that he is the Jinchuriki of the 9 tailed for, yet.**

* * *

**Yepp, this is it guys. I hope you liked it, I made this chapter very short because I thought you wouldn't like the story at all, but if you want me to continue then tell me in reviews, and i will make every chapter 2x longer than this one. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a nice day :)**


End file.
